Five Nights at Grand Ridge (series)
Five Nights at Grand Ridge, also known as FNaGR, is a fangame series based upon the similarly-titled Five Nights at Freddy's games, though it has an original story. The entire series is, from concept, slated to take place over the course of three games. The name of the games stems from the fact that all three are set in the fictional town of Grand Ridge, Indiana. Backstory In 2009, at Grand Ridge High School in the town of Grand Ridge, Indiana, school faculty member Aaron Knowles was fired from his position, and he later returned to the place in order to murder 5 of the teenagers who attend the place as an act of revenge against the educational institution. Aaron got away from the crime without ever being suspected. In the wake of this terrible tragedy, the school managed to contract and hire a robotics company in order to produce five security animatronics as a way of guarding the school at both day and night, occasionally helping out with other things, and also to prevent something like this from ever happening again. However, the spirits of the five dead kids went on to possess the robots, wanting nothing more than to kill more adults as a way of revenge against Aaron. Fortunately for them, one day, Aaron entered the building to get another murder spree going, but he was soon killed by the powerful security animatronics. This led to Aaron's demonic and disturbed spirit taking refuge inside the school as well, and as a way to replicate his victims' forms, Aaron's spirit took on the body of a decrepit, technically non-existent version of the lead animatronic. And so began their reign of terror over the school... Five Nights at Grand Ridge 8 years after the murders of the kids, in 2017, Grand Ridge High School is looking for a night watchman to guard the place at night alongside the animatronics, as vandalism risk is higher at this time of year. And so, Matthew Ellis is hired for two weeks, as his contract states, and he works for only one week, as he quits after 7 days of those animatronics, including Aaron's, trying to kill him nonstop. This is the week of April 10-16th of 2017. In the aftermath of the attempted murder of Matthew by the robots, they are scrapped and sent off to the local junkyard for use as spare parts. Five Nights at Grand Ridge 2 Days after the Grand Ridge HS incident, the scrapped security animatronics, still possessed, are now lying in a state of disrepair at the junkyard. Following them is Aaron Knowles' spirit/robot, who materialized out of the school building and towards the scrapyard. At the same time, from April 24-30th, 2017, yard worker Tony Carter must act as the night watchman for a week as they all try to terrorize and kill him. However, the day after his night shift is done with, Tony reports what happened to his bosses, and they order the animatronics to be demolished entirely. This makes the spirits of the children leave the robots. Now, only one, Aaron Knowles, remains. With nowhere else to go, he "teleports" to his old house, which has been abandoned and not lived-in for many years now, ever since the murders. Following him there to torment him are the ghosts of the kids. Five Nights at Grand Ridge 3 9 days later, private investigator Oliver Shepard is hired by some local neighborhood people living around Aaron Knowles' former home in order to check out the strange sounds and sights that the citizens have been seeing ever since the ghosts came back (though they don't know that). On May 8th, 2017, Oliver enters the house, and is soon after trapped inside there for one entire week by the spirits, who try to kill him as Oliver goes from room to room trying to avoid them. On the final day, May 14th, Oliver comes face-to-face with the non-existent animatronic/demon/spirit of Aaron Knowles. A final confrontation takes place, until Oliver actually manages to "kill" the thing, which forever damns Aaron's soul to the underworld, but also simultaneously frees the spirits of the kids and gives them a sense of closure as they exit the mortal realm. Oliver successfully escapes the house, and the events that began with a series of murders in 2009 comes to a close. Category:Games